Double Agent Chapter 1
by mohegan45
Summary: This is a fanfiction that I wrote, all names titles and instances are owned by lucasfilm and Dishney, This is also non-canonical. Eronious Trezarth is a black ops agent working for the Galactic Alliance, who meets an unlikely ally to begin his jedi training and go deep undercover. (This is set 40 years ABY during the Second Galactic Civil War.


Star Wars Double Agent

The Beginning

Chapter 1

40 Years after the Battle of Yavin IV

Eronious Trezarth was a Special Forces soldier who specialized in black ops stealth missions. He was the best in the galaxy at his job, he had not yet met a single person who could best him in combat. On a mission for the military his objective is to take down a high ranking officer for the Corellians, Wedge Antilles. With the death of Wedge, the Corellians would be set back so far they may never recover and they will have to fall back in line within the Galactic Alliance's tenure. Deep in a Corellian stronghold where Wedge was last reported to be located, Eronious stalks the shadows in search of Antilles.

" _Just a little bit further down this hall and then I will be into the main room, this should help me get a good gauge on where Wedge Antilles, leader of the Corellian Dissidents, should be located,"_ Eronious thought to himself. Armed with his lucky knife and favorite stun blaster, as well as tools and gadgets to help him in any situation that he may face, Eronious creeps down the hall listening for any sounds and looking for any movements in the darkness. _"So far, so good; I have not run into any trouble yet and there are only a few more rooms to clear before I should find Wedge."_

Eronious moves towards the door at the end of the hallway. Eronious places his hand on the face of the door, he has always been gifted with an above par situational awareness, even things he cannot clearly make out initially. He has been told that he has been blessed with something called "The Force," however he has never had the time or patience for such trivial things as he only focuses on reality. He senses that there are 3 men in the room lightly armed, and barely paying attention to what they are supposed to be doing anyway. _"This should be easy, just operate by the book and this will be a walk in the park."_

Eronious pulls out a silent stung grenade and his stun blaster. Eronious opens the door slightly and tosses in the grenade, bouncing it off the wall so that it ricochets towards the men in the room. A sudden gasp from the men and the grenade explodes, in a swift, smooth motion into the room Eronious fires off three shots and all men drop with a muffled thud, clearly passed out. " _None of these men are the target that I am looking for, it looks as though I have one more room to check."_ After hiding all of the bodies, Eronious backs out of the room and looks down the other side of the hall to the last door in the manor that has not been opened.

He heads down the hall to the final room that has not been checked yet, with an inaudible sigh he senses that there is only one man in this room, " _This must be my target,"_ he pulls out his stun blaster ready to take down Wedge Antilles. The door opens swiftly and Eronious moves in to take his target down, he shoots a shot off but misses his target.

"That was a pretty good shot, but not quick enough," the mysterious man utters," But you will have to be quicker than that if you expect to best me.

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Kyle Katarn, I am a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order." Katarn replies.

"Oh, great, just what I needed, a Jedi to have to deal with right now.

"Don't worry, I am not here to fight you, I have been informed on the mission you have been sent on, and you need to know, Wedge Antilles is not here. I have however been watching you and you seem to be attuned to the force."

Eronious scoffs, "Look pal, I do not even believe in what you call the force, I am just naturally lucky, and I don't need some religion to follow."

"It would be a shame for your talents to go to waste in the military, when you could serve as a Jedi and broaden your skill exponentially," Katarn replies with patience in his voice, "At least come talk to the Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker before you make your decision so you can see your options more clearly."

"All right, I will come speak to Luke Skywalker, but I must complete my mission, first."

"Your mission is not important anymore, Wedge is a hero of the Galactic Alliance as well as a Corellian, and he is not to be arrested simply for his place of birth, I will clear out any problems with the GA concerning your mission just follow me to Coruscant."

Kyle Katarn and Eronious Trezarth walk to their respective ships and set a course for Coruscant, leaving Corellia behind.


End file.
